Gotei 13
__NOWYSIWYG__ | kanji = 護廷十三隊 | pl = 13 Dworskich Oddziałów Obronnych | romaji = Goteijūsantai | założyciel(e) = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | centrala = Seireitei, Soul Society | lider(zy) = Wszechkapitan | członkowie = Kapitanowie Gotei 13 | pozostali członkowie = * 1. Oddział * 2. Oddział * 3. Oddział * 4. Oddział * 5. Oddział * 6. Oddział * 7. Oddział * 8. Oddział * 9. Oddział * 10. Oddział * 11. Oddział * 12. Oddział * 13. Oddział | przynależność = Soul Society | cel = Pierwsza linia obrony/siła ofensywna Soul Society }} jest to 13 Oddziałów stacjonujących w Seireitei. Są one podstawową i najliczniejszą organizacją wojskową Soul Society. Historia thumb|left|190px|Pierwotne Gotei 13 Historia Gotei 13 jest mało sprecyzowana. Założył je wszechkapitan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 98 Początkowo były nazywane po prostu "oddziałami". Kapitanowie byli grupą morderców, którzy robili wszystko by wygrać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 10 Pierwotne Gotei 13 składało się z Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto, Retsu Unohany i pozostałych 11 kapitanach. Shunsui Kyōraku uważa, że był to najsilniejszy skład Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 523, strona 17 Według Yhwacha, pierwotne Gotei 13 było „oddziałami” tylko z nazwy, ponieważ był to zlepek brutalnych morderców i to właśnie z tego powodu się ich wtedy obawiano. Yamamoto był wtedy bezwzględnym kapitanem, ponieważ, żeby zabić przeciwnika, miał gdzieś życie swoich podwładnych. Po eksterminacji Quincy Gotei 13 drastycznie się zmieniło. Gotei 13 żyło w pokoju, a Genryūsai chciał chronić jeszcze więcej rzeczy, które kochał.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 11 Misja Gotei 13 są siłami wojskowymi, w których rękach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za: # Obronę Seireitei, centrum Soul Society. # Lokowanie członków poszczególnych Oddziału na terytorium wroga. # Lokowanie Shinigami w Świecie Ludzkim. # Przeprowadzanie dusz do Soul Society. Ogólne funkcjonowanie Jedynymi osobami, które sprawują władzę nad poszczególnymi oddziałami, są kapitanowie. To kapitan decyduje o specjalności oddziału, wyznaczając jego członkom szczególne obowiązki. Może dokonać całkowitych zmian w całym systemie i nawet wykreować nową organizację, która jest połączona z oddziałem. Głównym obowiązkiem Gotei 13 jest obrona Seireitei, ale zajmują się także przydzielonymi okręgami w Rukongai.Bleach Official Character Book Souls W dodatku, Shinigami muszą również zajmować się sprawami dotyczącymi ludzkiego świata. Tylko Centrala 46 i kapitan głównodowodzący mogą zwołać całe Gotei 13. Nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, że kapitanowie nie widzą się w całej grupie przez długi czas, ponieważ zbierają się tylko podczas spraw nadzwyczajnych - zagrożenia dla Soul Society, kary kapitana lub jego awansu. Właściwie są tak oddaleni od siebie, że zebranie ich wszystkich mogłoby zająć nawet cały dzień. Jeśli Yamamoto nie zażąda obecności wszystkich dowódców na zebraniach, kapitan może sam wybrać, czy chce w nich uczestniczyć (na własne ryzyko). Nie muszą też brać udziału w codziennych czynnościach Soul Society. Jeśli nie mają pozwolenia, nie mogą wtrącać się w sprawy innych oddziałów. Kapitan jednego oddziału nie ma prawa ukarać podwładnego z drugiego oddziału. Oficjalnie, Korpus Kidō i Onmitsukidō nie są częścią Gotei 13, jednakże Suì-Fēng jest zarówno kapitanem 2. Oddziału, jak i dowódcą Onmitsukidō, więc ta organizacja jest pod kontrolą Gotei 13. W dodatku dowódca Korpusu Kidō jest zobowiązany odpowiadać na wezwania i rozkazy głównodowodzącego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 7-9 Organizacja Struktura Gotei 13, w nawiązaniu do nazwy, jest złożone z trzynastu składników - jest podzielone na oddziały, spośród których kilka ma swoje własne specjalizacje.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 100 Wszystkim przewodniczy wszechkapitan, który ma uprawnienia do kierowania sprawami dotyczącymi Gotei 13, podczas gdy funkcjonowaniem całego Soul Society interesuje się Centrala 46. Jak w każdej armii, Gotei 13 ma swoje rangi. Jest 20 tytułów oficerów, ale są też Shinigami bez tej pozycji. Im niższy numer, tym słabszy Shinigami. Struktura Gotei 13 nie jest oparta na zasadzie starszeństwa. Jedynie zdolności decydują o randze wojownika.Bleach Book of SOULs; strona 100 Wszechkapitan zwany również kapitan głównodowodzący lub generał, jest najwyższą rangą Gotei 13. Osoba o tej randze to kapitan 1. Oddziału i dowódca Gotei 13. Jego rozkazom podlegają kapitanowie. Urząd głównodowodzącego piastuje najsilniejszy Shinigami w Gotei 13. Zna on tajemnicę Ōken oraz miejsce przebywania Króla Dusz. Kapitan jest dowódcą jednego z 13. oddziałów. Kapitanowie zbierają się w głównym holu 1. Oddziału, by przedyskutować ważne sprawy swoich dywizji i szczegółów dotyczących samego Soul Society. Wszystkim przewodniczy kapitan głównodowodzący. Wszyscy kapitanowie uznani są za równych sobie z wyróżnieniem Yamamoto. Każdy z nich prowadzi oddział według własnych zasad, chyba że głównodowodzący wyda swoje rozkazy. Wszystkie decyzje podejmowane są za jednomyślną zgodą wszystkich dowódców. Kapitanowie są najbardziej szanowanymi Shinigami w całym Soul Society, mogą z nimi rywalizować jedynie dowódcy Korpusu Kidō i Onmitsukidō z jednym wyjątkiem: wszyscy kapitanowie są w stanie uwolnić finałowy etap swojego Zanpakutō i są o wiele bardziej potężni od swoich wicekapitanów. Są w stanie używać swoich zdolności Bankai do walki. Większość kapitanów jest również wyspecjalizowana w używaniu Shunpo, Kidō i generalnie mają dużą wiedzę na temat historii Shinigami i taktyk bojowych. Wszystkie te cechy sprawiają, że kapitanowie są o wiele silniejsi od swoich niżej usytuowanych oficerów. Kapitanowie określają przebieg, organizację, taktyki i politykę swoich oddziałów. Władza, którą kapitan sprawia nad swoim oddziałem jest absolutna i nie może być kwestionowany przez podwładnych. Kapitan ma prawo zmienić specjalność swojego oddziału (jak Kisuke Urahara podczas objęcia swojej pozycji). W związku z tym, że kapitanowie jako jedyni prowadzą swoje oddziały, wszystkie dywizje stały się odrębnościami, a nie spoistą armią. Dlatego też kapitanowie jako jedyni mają prawo ukarać swoich podwładnych, chyba że oddział nie ma swojego kapitana, albo ich poczynania są przeciwne zasadom panującym w Soul Society. Prawdziwa siła Soul Society polega na kapitanach, ponieważ to oni są liderami armii. Z całą swoją siłą Gotei 13 jest bezpieczne i niemal niepokonane. Jeśli ich działania są oddzielne i nieuzgodnione, Soul Society pozostaje podatne na niebezpieczeństwa. Istnieją trzy różne sposoby na zostanie kapitanem Gotei 13: # to test, który obejmuje zdolność posługiwania się Bankai. Większość kapitanów objęło swoją pozycję używając tej metody. Podczas testu, muszą być obecni 3 inni dowódcy wraz z kapitanem głównodowodzącym. # Osobista rekomendacja: Shinigami musi być zarekomendowany przez 6 kapitanów i zaakceptowany przez 3 z pozostałej 7. # Osąd przez walkę: trzeba pokonać kapitana w walce jeden na jednego w obecności co najmniej 200 świadków z dywizji kapitana. Kenpachi Zaraki jest jedynym znanym kapitanem, który objął swoją pozycję używając tej metody. Ten sposób jest najmniej popularny spośród wszystkich trzech, ponieważ przez niektórych dowódców jest uznawana za czysto barbarzyńską w porównaniu do pozostałych. Ten sposób pozwala też ominąć opanowanie Bankai i inne zdolności, którymi powinien władać kapitan. Lista kapitanów i wicekapitanów Wicekapitan jest zastępcą kapitana. 13. Oddział po śmierci Kaiena Shiby nie posiadał wicekapitana, jednak później awansowała na to stanowisko Rukia Kuchiki. W większości opanowali tylko Shikai, ale pomimo tego są uznawani za drugich, najsilniejszych Shinigami w oddziale. W przypadku śmierci, ucieczki lub choroby kapitana, wicekapitan jest "zastępczym kapitanem", wypełniając jego wszystkie obowiązki do momentu, gdy zostanie powołany nowy dowódca. Oficer Każdy oddział ma 18 oficerów. Zajmują numery od 3 do 20. Najwyższym oficerem jest żołnierz trzeciej rangi, a najniższym żołnierz dwudziestej. Wygląda na to, że istnieje duża różnica pomiędzy starszymi, a młodszymi oficerami. W Gotei 13 wyższe pozycje (takie jak na przykład żołnierz trzeciej lub piątej rangi) zwykle zajmuje tylko jedna osoba, ale niższe tytuły (np. żołnierz piętnastej rangi) obejmuje kilka osób. Jednakże istnieje wyjątek, ponieważ w 13. Oddziale jest dwóch żołnierzy trzeciej rangi. Oficerowie często są liderami pododdziałów. Lista oficerów Rozmiar i rekrutacja Insygnia Każda z trzynastu oddziałów w Gotei 13 ma swój własny symbol, przedstawiający podstawowe zadanie oddziału, które wydaje się być oparte na kwiatach, tak jak w japońskiej tradycji. Gdy limit mocy jest umieszczony na dowódcy lub zastępcy dowódcy, ich symbol pojawia się na pewnej części ich ciała, dopóki limit nie zostanie zniesiony. Każdy symbol ma również szczególne znaczenie. Uniform Większość członków Gotei 13 nosi standardowy uniform Shinigami, nazywany - biała shitagi (koszulka bezpośrednio przylegająca do ciała), czarna kosode (prosta szata), czarna hakama (spodnie), białe hakama-himo (pasy podtrzymujące hakamę), białe tabi (tradycyjne skarpetki) i waraji (sandały wykonane ze słomy). W środku kosode jest również numer oddziału, do której należy właściciel ubrania. Porucznicy czasem noszą na lewym ramieniu opaski, na której widoczne są symbole dywizji i ich numery. Opaski są wymagane na spotkaniach wicekapitanów. Kapitanowie noszą białe haori (płaszcz) na standardowym uniformie Shinigami. Na plecach mają wyszyty symbol Gotei 13 (romb), w środku którego jest numer oddziału, którą kapitan prowadzi. Niektórzy kapitanowie noszą haori z długimi rękawami, a niektórzy nie. Wygląda też na to, że kolor wewnętrznej części płaszcza jest zależny od dywizji, ponieważ każdy kapitan reprezentuje inny kolor. Jednolite dostosowanie # Kapitan Suì-Fēng z 2. Oddziału nosi czarny i pozbawiony rękawów uniform Shinigami (podczas walki) pod swoim haori. Nosi również żółtą wstęgę znajdującą się nieco niżej od białej. # Kapitan Kuchiki z 6. Oddziału nosi bardzo drogi szalik nazywany ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu i białe, uroczyste ozdoby do włosów - kenseikan, symbolizujące jego szlacheckie pochodzenie. # Kapitan Komamura z 7. Oddziału nosi ochraniacze na ramiona na swoim haori i ogromne rękawice. Oprócz tego ubiera czasem nakrycie głowy, by ukryć swój wygląd. # Wszechkapitan Kyōraku z 1. Oddziału swoim ubiorem najbardziej wyróżnia się wśród wszystkich dowódców. Nosi słomiany kapelusz i jaskrawo ozdobione kimono na swoim uniformie. # Kapitan Tōsen poprzednio z 9 Oddziału nosi pomarańczowy szalik i pozbawioną rękawów kosode wraz z białymi butami. # Kaptan Hitsugaya z 10. Oddziału nosi zieloną wstęgę połączoną gwiazdą wokół swojego ramienia, która podtrzymuje jego miecz. # Kapitan Zaraki z 11. Oddziału poszarpane na krawędziach haori, które zostało odebrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi. # Kapitan Kurotsuchi z 12. Oddziału nosi opasły, fioletowy krawat i czapkę przyozdobioną dwoma kolcami, którą potem zmienia. # Wicekapitan Sasakibe z 1. Oddziału nosi jinbaori (płaszcz bez rękawów) na swoim uniformie. # Wicekapitan Hisagi z 9. Oddziału nosi kosode bez rękawów. # Wicekapitan Matsumoto nosi różowy szalik, a swoją opaskę wicekapitana obwiązuje wokół talii ze swoją wstęgą związanych razem w kokardę. # Wicekapitan Kurotsuchi z 12. Oddziału ma bardzo skrócony strój - nie nosi hakamy, pozostawiając jedynie kosode przypominającą krótką spódniczkę przewiązaną w pasie. # Żołnierz piątej rangi Ayasegawa z 11. Oddziału nosi pomarańczowe ubranie, które okala jego szyję, łączy się z ramieniem i zasłania klatkę piersiową. # Wszyscy znani członkowie 9. Oddziału, oprócz Mashiro Kuny i Toshimoriego Umesady, noszą kosode bez rękawów. Zobacz też * Shinigami * Lista Shinigami Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Gotei 13 en:Gotei 13 es:Gotei 13 fr:Gotei 13 ru:Готей 13 Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Świat Bleacha